1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image reconstruction, and more particularly to methods for 3D reconstruction using 2D images.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Reconstruction of three-dimensional (3D) scenes is a computationally expensive procedure. Therefore, real time-reconstruction techniques are limited by the speed of the reconstruction. For example, it may be difficult to reconstruct a 3D scene having fast moving objections.